deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Haggar VS Kanji Tatsumi
Mike Haggar VS Kanji Tatsumi is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Final Fight vs Persona! Kanji Tatsumi gets caught at the wrong place and at the wrong time, so now he's forced to duke it out with the Mayor of Earth, Mike Haggar, who is in Inaba on a mission to find his daughter. Will Haggar wrestle Kanji into submission, or will Kanji have to find Jessica for Haggar? Interlude: Mike Haggar: Kanji Tatsumi: Death Battle: Inaba A blonde teen propped himself against the wall, his eyes closed, obviously waiting for someone. His eyes hot open as his phone rung, and he picked it up. "Yu, don't call me, they are not here yet... yes, yes, I know, I'll get info out of them, just shut up and wait for me to call." He hung up and sighed, this was Kanji Tatsumi, and he was being used to find leads among gangs on how to find their serial killer. Soon, a few hoodlums approached him, and they went to the alleyway to talk. Kanji explained that his "client" wanted to know of any good hitmen around, and was wondering if they could give him leads. "No, our boss only knows dealers and trafficking. He would be more than happy to help someone though, he does know the identity of the person causing upsets around here..." Kanji raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You think they can arrange our hit?" Across the street, in another alleyway, a large figure was watching them, planning to strike. "Yeah, yeah, they can. They have some wack shit on how they murder, it's real strange. I can tell you their identity, IF you can do a favor for me." Kanji sighed, "What is it?" The gang members looked at each other. "You're pretty strong for a kid, we'd like you to be a bodyguard for us." Kanji thought for a minute. "You guys are pretty secretive, I had to really track you down for this meeting. Why do you need one?" "Don't ask questions, just accept..." Kanji felt the pressure on him, fail his mission or be caught in a dark business. "For the greater good, Kanji, for the greater good" he thought. "I accept." "Excellent. Your hitman is-" "Watch out!" A gang member shouted, a trash can being hurled at them from the opposing alleyway. "It's him! How'd he find us?!" another gang member began freaking out. "Huh? Who?" Kanji questioned, ducking behind a dumpster. A huge, burly man came running in from across the abandoned street, ripping off his shirt and leaving a leather strap over his shoulder. The gang members away, the man running past Kanji. "It's fucking Mike Haggar!" a crook yelled before being grabbed and slammed into a wall. The other two had trashcans thrown at them, knocking them down. Haggar picked one up and began to yell at him. "Where is my daughter?! Where is Jessica?!" The member stammered "I-I can't tell you!" Haggar reeled back his fist, ready to punch when suddenly: "HE KNOWS!" Haggar looked, the other conscious gang member was pointing right at Kanji. Kanji froze. "SHIT!" Haggar dropped the goon and began to tie them up as Kanji began to slowly creep away. "STOP!" Haggar shouted. Kanji turned, the man he was now facing was glistening in the moonlight. Kanji chuckled nervously before bolting away. Haggar lifted up a dumpster and chucked it at Kanji, who shrieked as it came down on him. Luckily, it was caught by Take-Mikazuchi, Kanji's persona, and was set to the side. Blooming Villain - Persona 5 "You could've killed me!" Kanji exclaimed, getting pissed off. He cracked his knuckles and his persona did the same. "You have my daughter!" Haggar yelled, "No teenager and a giant metal robot will stop me!" Kanji grabbed his chair and Haggar grabbed his pipe and they ran at each other. FIGHT Black Tar - Xenoblade Chronicles X Armed and Ready - RWBY Results: Who are you rooting for? Mike Haggar Kanji Tatsumi Who will win? Mike Haggar Kanji Tatsumi Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year